


Thank You For Being A Constant In My Life:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Recovery Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e10 Ki'ilua (Deceiver), Established Relationship, Exercising/Workout, Family, General, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Lunch, M/M, Major Character Injury, Making Out, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Oaths & Vows, Physical Therapy, Promises, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-06 12:32:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12817596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: As Steve recovers from his ordeal from Wo Fat, He realizes that Danny has been a constant, & positive force in his life, What happens when they talk?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy!!!!*





	Thank You For Being A Constant In My Life:

*Summary: As Steve recovers from his ordeal from Wo Fat, He realizes that Danny has been a constant, & positive force in his life, What happens when they talk?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was doing his lightweight assigned therapy exercises. He was actually looking forward to having this time to himself, & devote some of it to his partner, & lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams. Who was puttering around in the kitchen, making lunch for the two of them. He winced, as he pulled a muscle in his healing shoulder, He swore, as he was massaging the pain away, saying this, as he was doing it. 

 

 **"Shit, I can't wait to kick the hell out of Wo Fat, I seriously can't wait to end this, I am done with this, Also, I ** _am_** gonna get my life back too"** , he thought to himself. He took some time, before he resumes his workout. The Five-O Commander is very grateful to be alive, & come home from North Korea, without further issues.

 

Meanwhile, The Loudmouth Detective was making a nutritious lunch, so his super seal could recover faster. He thought of everything that they had been through the last two years, & he was amazed that they survived it all. **"I ** _am_** a lucky guy"** , he thought to himself, as he was putting the lunch together. The Blond made his way upstairs, so he can wait on his lover, & spend time with him. **"I wouldn't trade this life for anything"** , he thought to himself once again.

 

The Former Seal smiled, as his lover entered the room. "Danno, That smells so great", he said with a smile, as Danny sets it up for them, Steve said, "Thank you for being a constant being in my life, Also for loving me so much", The Couple shared a kiss, & the loudmouth detective smiled bigger, when Steve said this to him.

 

" ** _You_** made my life better,  & I could never thank you enough or repay you enough, for what you did for me, & Grace", Danny said, as he was speaking of his daughter, Grace Williams. They kissed passionately, & the golden adonis said with a smile, "Time to eat", & they spent time together, til it was time for them to fall asleep.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
